Centaur
In the sprawling plains of the world, centaurs employ their love of wide spaces and the freedom to travel. As much as they can, centaurs run-in wide plains, spacious cliffs, and expanses of the occasional rubble and ruin. They race the wind, hooves thundering and tails streaming behind them, until the next tree looms in their path and brings them to a stop. Nature's Cavalry Centaurs have the upper bodies, down to the waist, of muscular humans, displaying all the human variety of skin tones and features. Their ears are slightly pointed, but their faces are wider and squarer than those of elves. Below the waist, they have the bodies of small horses, with a similar range of coloration- from various shades of chestnut or bay to dappled or even zebra-like striped patterns. Most centaurs style their hair and their tails in a similar way. Some centaurs favor long, flowing hair, while others cut their hair in rough, spiky styles. The upper bodies of centaurs are comparable to human torsos in size, and their lower equine bodies average about 4 feet tall at the withers. Though they are smaller than a human rider mounted on a horse, they fill similar roles as cavalry warriors, messengers, outriders, and scouts. Affinity for Nature Centaurs have an affinity for the natural world, celebrating life and growth, and the birth of a foal, a baby centaur, is always cause for festivities. At the same time, they revere the traditions of the past, and are voices of memory and history, preserving old ways and keeping alive the legends of ancestral heroes. They feel a close kinship with wild animals, perhaps because of their own horse-like bodies, and delight in the feeling of running alongside herds and packs of other beasts. Clans and Community Centaurs sense the interconnectedness of the natural world, and thus they celebrate family and community as microcosms of that greater connection. Centaurs are fiercely loyal to their individual communities as well as the clan as a whole. Their love of history and tradition also means that centaurs are more likely than most other races to join the same profession that their parents did. Centaur's names Centaurs' given names are passed down through family lines. The name bestowed on a new foal is typically the name of the most recently deceased family member of the same gender, keeping a live the memory- and, the centaurs believe, some shard of the spirit- of the departed. Centaurs don't use family names, but they wear symbols that represent their family membership. These symbols might include graphical representations of plants or animals. printed mottoes, braids and beads worn in the hair and tail, or even specific patterns of woven fabric. Male Names: Bonmod, Boruvo, Chodi, Drozan, Kozim, Milosh, Ninos, Oleksi, Orval, Radovas, Radom, Rostis, Svetyos, Tomis, Trijiro, Volim, Vlodim, Yarog Female Names: Daiva, Dunja, Elnaya, Galisnya, lrinya, Kotyali, Lalya, Litisia, Madya, Mira, Nedja, Nikya, Ostani, Pinya, Rada, Raisya, Stasolya, Tatna, Zhendoya, Zoria Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Centaurs mature and age at about the same rate as humans. Alignment. Centaurs are inclined toward neutrality, some often waning either to neutral good to chaotic neutral. Size. Centaurs stand between 6 and 7 feet tall, with their equine bodies reaching about 4 feet at the withers. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 40 feet. Fey. Your creature type is fey, rather than humanoid. Charge. If you move at least 30 feet straight toward a target and then hit it with a melee weapon attack on the same turn, you can immediately follow that attack with a bonus action, making one attack against the target with your hooves. Hooves. Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Equine Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push or drag. In addition, any climb that requires hands and feet is especially difficult for you because of your equine legs. When you make such a climb, each foot of movement costs you 4 extra feet, instead of the normal 1 extra foot. Survivor. You have proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Medicine, Nature, or Survival. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan.